This application relates to a cable connection for connecting an electric cable to a terminal housing on a sealed compressor shell.
Sealed compressors are known, and typically include a fluid-tight shell enclosing an electric motor and a compressor pump unit. Refrigerant is allowed to circulate within the shell, and thus the shell must be hermetically sealed. Any electrical connection into the housing must be well sealed.
It is known to provide terminal housings on an outer surface of the shell which receives a terminal plug to communicate electricity into the shell. In one standard type of connection, an electric cable extends from a source of power to the terminal plug, and is connected onto electrical connections extending outwardly through an opening in the housing. The cable is then received on these connections, and electricity can be supplied from the cable, through the connections, and into the electric motor within the shell.
The terminal housing is typically provided with a ground pin, and a ground connection is made between the cable and this ground pin to provide grounding for the connection. The ground pin may also be on the shell itself.
The location of the ground pin is often exposed to the possibility of being contacted, hit, or otherwise damaged.